


The Chaotic Lives of UA Staff (and Students)

by mia_pon289



Category: TikTok - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Artgum, Modern Marauders (Harry Potter), Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mia_pon289/pseuds/mia_pon289
Summary: 100% a crackfic that I did while crying. Also kinda wanted to make a UA staff Fan-fic. May or may not add an OC if I feel like it.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tiktok UA Staff](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tiktok+UA+Staff).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read!

This is a fanfic I made because of the lack of UA staff fanfics(they need more love!) This is probably going to be mostly headcanons and one-shots (long ones if someone requests or if I feel like it.) I started this for fun so if I don't update as much, I am sorry. Also if my grammar is bad; English is not my first language. And just tell me and I'll try to fix it. Also on Wattpad as well!!

RULES:

1\. Don't be toxic and disrespect other people's opinions.

2\. Try not to copy this without my permission, please!

3\. HAVE FUN READING THIS!!!

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

QUESTIONS:

Do I take requests?

Of course! But please don't complain if it doesn't turn out well. Also, make it specific, please!

Will I add an OC?

Maybe; if some people want it.

How much will this be updated?

I honestly don't know because of school... But I'll try like once in a few days (3-14)

Is the art mine?

No, unless I say so. I'm a terrible artist. I'll try to tell you who it belongs to if I put one! The cover is temporary.

Oh and also the characters belong to their rightful owners, such as Hirikoshi Sensei and the Tiktokers!!

Will this be bad?

60% chance it will be...(sadly)

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If anyone recommends this to the tiktokers... Thank you and tell me because I need to prepare for the 20% chance that I will get criticism from this...

Have a spectacular day and I hope you enjoy!!!


	2. Hawks... We Need Answers, Not Sleep (feat. the councilor, the intern, and Hawks)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Hawks really a hawk????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what I wrote while having a lack of sleep; I know it's bad so I may redo it later if anyone wants me to... Also, this is 100%, not cannon so don't ask.

"Hey, Hawks?", the counselor, Cece, asked while shaking her pre-packaged salad aggressively. (If you went to schools in the U.S. and walked in on them during lunch, you know what I'm talking about.)

"Yeah?", he replied while stuffing his face with some chicken.

If you are part bird, and you're eating chicken, isn't that technically cannibalism?"

Hawks proceeded to choke on his chicken; as his intern gave him water she said, "Oh my God, Cece you can't just ask people these things! And he's part hawk, not part chicken."

"So, he's following the food chain.", Cece said as she started to eat her salad. "Wait, hold up, hawks aren't red. They're brown; What type of bird even are you?"

Hawks just froze and looked at her and said, "I honestly don't know; I was just born with red wings, and the name 'Hawks' sounded like a cool hero name."

"So you could be part Cardinal? And people call you Hawks? Isn't that false advertising?"

Hawks proceeded to look at his intern for help, but she said "Sorry, she has a point. Unless you take a DNA test and prove that you aren't a cardinal or something, I can't help you.", she reached into her bag and pulled out a DNA test kit.

"Okay, was this planned?", hawks asked as his intern gave him a scraper.

"Of course it was; Cece asked me and I wondered about it too. You should've noticed it was fishy; I wouldn't buy you $10 worth of chicken as a broke intern on a normal day and took you to UA to eat with Cece."

"Can we just not do this?"

"No.", Both of them said.

"Fine, I'll take it.", He scraped the inside of his mouth. Please don't be a cardinal. He pleaded in his head.

After he gave it to his intern so it could be mailed, he ate his chicken with thoughts racing in his head. What if I am part cardinal? Do I change my name into Pro-hero Cardinal? The thoughts continued in his head until his results came.

A few days after the results came in the mail. Hawks read it and headed to work to give the girls the results during lunch.

"So, you're part hawk but with a genetic mutation?", his intern questioned.

"Yep." he answered as he ate the chicken that Cece paid for this time.

"I'm disappointed." Cece, said as she ate her food. "This isn't as scandalous as I thought"

Hawks looked away as he thought about the real test results; the one he gave them was a fake. "Keigo Takami," the real one read before it was put into a shredder, "Your wings have a similar DNA to a Cardinal, but they mutated to be as strong as a hawk. Hence, this is also the reason why some of your hair sticks up the way it does."


	3. Hey Demons the boys are here (a small part councilor notes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small portion of what I feel like is in the councilor's notes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm back. Am I okay? No. Am I passing Spanish? No. Will I be okay in the next week? Probably not. Hotel? Travago. 
> 
> This is a small head cannon thingy for the councilor's notes because I had zero time to write a one-shot. The setting is that she writes these things and in parentheses are the stuff she thinks or something that I may think. I hope you can enjoy it! 
> 
> It's only for the boys this time. Also if you want there may be a girl's version to this... so...

Deku:

  * "Um.. chile- anyways so"
  * Has probably blackmailed the whole school
  * Would not be surprised if he became a villain
  * Daddy Issues #1
  * (Looks like Killua and Gon's love child but we aren't going to talk about it)
  * May or may not like Uraraka (tea)



Bakugo:

  * "No <3"
  * reminds me Primeape from pokemon
  * Is deaf because of his loud quirk (RIP)
  * (Grew up in an environment that's like the dumb author)
  * Grew up in the typical Asian household
  * It do be like that sometimes
  * Mommy issues... ( and it shows)
  * Can I interest him in some Chill Pills™



Todoroki:

  * "It was the sheltered yet abusive childhood for me."
  * Kinda looks like left ¾ of the Canadian flag
  * Probably had a Tamagotchi when he was younger
  * The Vibes of him can go from "uwu" (yes it is cringy, I'm so sorry) to "I hope my dad dies in -30 degrees arctic water"
  * Half fire half-ice? More like half mommy and half daddy Issues
  * His brother be kinda fine doe
  * Is 100% an intj (just like that crappy author)
  * Probably doesn't know what a ply of toilet paper means



Iida:

  * You can't hurt him; his glasses are Gucci
  * Least amount of issues
  * T in Tenya? It stands for traumatized because of that time I took him to a club for his birthday now
  * 100% sheltered to the point where he doesn't know what "oof" means
  * Never ran up the stairs on all fours and it shows
  * Todoroki has probably used 1 ply toilet paper, but Iida? He's never used it before because he's too rich (and it shows)
  * (His brother is hot... Can compete with Chisaki Kai)
  * He needs to learn how to have fun
  * Also needs to move more smoothly (non-robotic)
  * Probably dress codes the girls (Sir, please stop looking at the shoulders)



Denki:

  * "Pikachu but make him dumb"
  * Was 100% shocked when he said he's never tried dino nuggies (Yes, there are no dino nuggies in Japan sadly)
  * Gives me Do it for the Vine vibes
  * He may be dumb but he's not an idiot (maybe)
  * Probably has depression, but is good at hiding it
  * Smile through the pain™
  * Fully understand gen Z jokes and references
  * Definitely on alt TikTok
  * He's the type of friend that has gave a fake plant water and hasn't realized it until a month later



Kirishima:

  * Baby shark
  * Dumb child #2
  * Probably bites on his ice cream
  * homi-sexual for Bakugou
  * Possible 10% chance that he likes Mina (Tea #2)
  * The type that tries to make a baby smile but fails miserably
  * Kinda the risky type
  * Probably wants to be a Yankee (delinquent) but is too kind to be one



Tokoyami

  * "The birds work for the bourgeoisie"
  * Would not be surprised if he worked for the government
  * Probably liked the swings the best at parks as a child
  * If he listens to Billie Eilish I would not be surprised
  * 100% had an E boy phase
  * Possibly has that one past that he wants to erase (like some of yall Hetalia phase)
  * Would say "when I die I want my partners during my middle school group project to lower me; so that they can let me down one last time."




	4. "Oh Look It's the Past... Gross"(UA Staff Headcanons)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School/past and random things they do headcanons for Cece, Switchblade, Siren, and Hina! Hope you enjoy! THESE ARE JUST MY ASSUMPTIONS!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was I satisfied with yesterday's headcanons? No. Am I okay today? No. Am I passing? lol nope. Might do another one tho...

Cece

School/Past:

  * Was the quiet kid at school(because she didn't want to hurt anyone)
  * Didn't notice it was a quirk until early elementary school
  * The feared one at school 
  * The type that was absolutely hated by the popular kids/bullies (because they can't handle the truth)
  * BUT was loved by the selected few that had no power and no popularity
  * Ran a blackmail organization
  * Has blackmailed the teachers before and that's why she's scared of Deku; he reminds her of her past self on an unhealthy level
  * Possibly touch starved 
  * Had the Hamilton and Harry potter phase and possibly still does
  * Doesn't like the shipping (possibly ships the ones like Draco x apple though)
  * She was probably the theorist of all the fandoms 
  * May or may not have blasted musicals on the school speakers and got a week worth of detention (which she got out of because of the blackmail system) 
  * Wanted to become a therapist because She was taking wayy too many personality tests and her brain told her one day 'ooo, you know what we haven't tried yet? T H E A R A P Y.' 
  * Obviously, she replaced therapy with personality tests 
  * Mental health was probably lower than most in the years of her childhood
  * Would place her in the theater/weeb table at school
  * Probably realized that drinking helped at a highschool party (no underaged drinking yalls)
  * Has got into multiple arguments with a teacher before



Random: 

  * Adopted Underhaul when Overhaul couldn't care for it anymore. (Probably the most loved Roomba by Overhaul) 
  * Has sung musical songs and points at Underhaul when singing (and Tensei if he's there) 
  * Would be the type that would write her name on liquor bottles if she lived with other people
  * Has jumped because of a toaster before (you know, when the toast just pops out)
  * Doesn't want to deal with any bull crap today? Would tell a crying kid "That's so sad. Alexa play Despacito."
  * Was the 5-year-old therapist on Yahoo in 2004
  * Has a motto on her desk that says "sure you've had alcohol but, have you had someone care about you? Me neither pass the bottle"
  * Her downfall would be a liver failure due to her alcohol (RIP)
  * Drinks hot tea with rum and ginger when she's sick
  * Would shake her salad like she's having a seizure (you can't tell me I'm wrong if yalls seen American school councilors)
  * Has come to school once in all merch; and the students who understood it, they think it was godly/cool and she is currently #1 on their fav. Teachers list **********************************************************************************************



Switch-blade

Past/School:

  * Ya know the kids that set random things on fire in your neighborhood? That's her.
  * Probably went to jail for something dumb; like stealing a duck from a park (Actually, I don't think that's illegal but, you know...)
  * Brought her dad's sword for show and tell (and got in trouble) 
  * The popular funny kid (you know what they say; "the ones who bring the happiest smile are the ones who are hurt the most")
  * Has cheated on a test by using morse code
  * Ran the HIGHLY successful black market at school
  * Makes the best handshakes (even if they're hard)
  * Would drink ANYTHING but water 
  * Has once eaten 15 cold hot pockets all once as a dare before 
  * Has more guy friends than girls 
  * Actually she was probably quite popular (in a romantic way) with the boys
  * Precious child; has been asked out before but is too obtuse(?) to realize it.
  * But, she knows a lot of pick up lines
  * Sleep? Who's she? 
  * Will spend 10 minutes on 3 essays but spends 45 minutes on a single algebra problem
  * The one that quotes Vines (every time someone has guacamole or an avocado she says "Fre sh a voc a do")
  * Also, the one that wore an onesie on Halloween and went trick or treating as a teenager
  * Makes the best yet dumbest plans
  * Eats in the bathroom during lunch



Random:

  * Probably talks to her sword a lot
  * One of the most popular UA staff
  * Would not hesitate to commit arson on the LOV headquarters
  * Soup and Crackers? (the turtles and if they were in UA) They are the most treasured pets
  * Someone once tried to steal them; the person went missing for a week and traumatized when they returned 
  * Gives me Croc vibes; like she would just show up to school in her white crocs with turtle badges on them 
  * Has "Croc Day" with Mic sometimes
  * Will argue with a teacher for the students ("If they're passing I don't see the problem.")
  * Has the AUDACITY to answer unknown calls and plays along with it
  * And texts unknown numbers "I hid the body"
  * Has an Uno reverse card on her and randomly pulls one off to the villains ("It's my turn to attack" *pulls out the reverse card*)
  * Yells "Yeet" when throwing anything (Hey, can you back me up? That villain is so tough-" "YEET") 
  * Screams "PikaaAA" before anyone sneezes (to make pika+chuu) ***********************************************************************************************



Siren Past/school:

  * LOVED High school musical and barbie movies and still watches them
  * Sleepovers? She designs this whole movie marathon and it's the BEST
  * Was kinda mean to the others for her image at school but apologized after feeling guilty
  * Is the type to eat kale chips in class 
  * Drinks the most water out of all of them
  * Actually really sweet and bubbly after being friends with her for a while
  * Sat in the back in class and never paid attention, but, she still had A's in class because she's smart
  * Accidentally broke a vase with her quirk once (kiss kiss fall in love)
  * Had this weird phase where she made slime in elementary school
  * Also had this weird smoothie phase too
  * Possibly was in beauty pageants, and won
  * Had this Kawaii authentic room, but secretly also liked the ones that were like all black goth style ones
  * Has charismatic skills which helped her reach queen bee of the school
  * Also helped out making the school non-toxic with her popularity
  * Went with "the girls" to senior prom 
  * Never really broke any of the rules at school
  * Had this whole bag of cough drops and starbursts in her cheer bag (and everyone asked)



Random:

  * Yells "What team?" ("Wild Cats!") to get everyone's attention 
  * Secretly adores Bakugo and the squad 
  * Defeats villains in Style
  * Drinks fancy water like Fiji
  * Also addicted to Starbucks and boba 
  * Has used a cheerleading pom-pom as a weapon before (and it somehow worked) 
  * She can also use her dango sticks as a weapon 
  * Really disappointed that Toga was a villain (She would've been a cute cheerleader!)
  * *Secretly reads BL in her spare time
  * Has an unlimited hair tie supply 
  * And does everyone's hair (especially Bakugo's) 
  * Never takes a student's phone (unless they're failing the class)
  * The culprit of telling the students the school wifi password in exchange for dangos
  * Has let a student slide for breaking another student's arm because he claimed "Cheerleaders are weak" ("no one was in the room where it happened") 
  * Probably the best teacher to go for fashion advice 
  * Also has this secret vault that has all her cheer trophies in
  * Will let students order Pizza at the dorms during exam weeks 
  * Will make sure every cheerleader is eating healthy and sleeping 
  * Lets kissing in the halls slide, but for that, they have to spill the tea to her after class *********************************************************************************************** 



Hina 

Past/School

  * We all know she was the art kid.
  * Definitely helped the teachers draw and design stuff for school events
  * She was really popular and could compete against the queen bee (but never did)
  * Would sometimes not sleep for her art (child, lets sleep; okay?)
  * Also had an addiction to candy
  * Probably liked sour patch kids, mini m&ms, pocky, etc. (kinda but not so standard ones)
  * The evolution of addicted drinks were: water -> soda -> coffee-> redbull-> redbull + coffee
  * Internally screaming during exams but passes
  * Met roller skating at an early age
  * Roller skating was better than her walking sometimes
  * Went to school in wheelies
  * Fascinated by animals and bugs
  * Can tell you what animal/bug is what and ACED zoology
  * Never could kill bugs (iffy on mosquitos though.)
  * Also had a Harry Potter and Hamilton phase
  * She made fan art; and it was top tier
  * Bought the wand and had all the merch
  * She can sit at a desk and draw for 4 hours straight but can't sit still for an hour in geometry
  * Was the unbelievably nice one at school and its scary



Random:

  * Still has an obsession with candy and has a desk full of them
  * Gives the students candy if they're feeling sad or they did well on an art test
  * Brings candy in a spare pocket when fighting villains(*starts flashback* "wait, hold up-" *pulls out mini m&ms* "okay continue.")
  * Or she would draw random things instead of coming up with a plan during the flashback
  * Would cry if a villain stepped on her expensive pens (and will make sure they're dead)
  * Probably the most emotional of the four
  * Enjoys drinking with Cece
  * Has gotten her adoptive daughter to try roller skating and made fun memories
  * One of the best parents; she would make sure the child's okay and has fun with something before anything
  * Probably has like 10 roller skates and color coordinates them with her outfits
  * In roller skates she would be either trained to do well on rocky places or she would just attempt to skate and fall
  * Made a long 16-hour playlist just for her to skate to
  * Would 100% be the teacher that encourages you to follow your dreams
  * Gets filled in on the tea the fastest out of all the teachers
  * Can and will set up a bet on who's going to be with who
  * Actually accepts "manga" as an art style (Thankfully)




	5. The UA OC Staff and the time they attended Hogwarts (Part 1 of the modern HP AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cece, Siren, Switchblade, and Hina but in modern times Harry Potter Au. Possible part 2 :) (also amost fogot about this but translives matter!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's me again. Got my Spanish grade up. (yay). Thank you so much for the kudos. If anyone can bless me with some ideas or praise, that would be very nice. Hope you enjoy!!

Basic information

Cece

Wand:

  * Black walnut and Phoenix feather. 14 inches. Hard 



Blood purity:

  * pureblood; doesn’t mind muggle-borns.



Patronus:

  * Hippogriff 



Pets:

  * Screech owl 



Siren

Wand:

  * Pear and Dragon heartstring. 9 and a half inches. Rigid. 



Blood purity:

  * Half-blood; grew up in a muggle environment and exposed to a little magic 



Patronus:

  * Abraxan winged horse



Pets: 

  * Snowy owl 



Switchblade

Wand:

  * Yew and Dragon heartstring. 12 and a half inches. Surprisingly swishy. 



Blood purity:

  * Pureblood, but was stuck in the Harry Potter situation. (muggle adoptive parents)



Patronus:

  * Black and white cat (tuxedo cat)



Pets: 

  * Turtles (soup and crackers)



Hina

Wand:

  * Hornbeam and Unicorn hair.11 inches. Piliant 



Blood purity:

  * Muggle-born or like ¼. 



Patronus 

  * Hedgehog



Pets:

  * Pygmy Puff (x2)
  * Eagle Owl
  * Fwooper



Meetings 

Hina and Cece: Knockturn alley 

  * Hina didn’t know where to go. So she just accidentally wandered into Knockturn alley. 
  * She did buy a few things there; such as her Fwooper and Eagle-owl 
  * Cece just spotted the clueless child with the two birds
  * “You know that’s illegal to have that unless you have a license right?”
  * “Wait what?”
  * “Your Fwooper.”
  * Cece tried to convince her to just get rid of it but Hina looked at the bird, who looked sad because it was going to be get rid of after being in that shop.
  * “So, where can I get that license?”
  * With Cece’s help, (read as blackmailing) Hina did get her license.
  * “What were you doing in Knockturn alley?”
  * “ just wandered in there. Was that bad?”
  * “Yes.”
  * “I never did catch your name.”
  * “Cece.”
  * “Mine’s Hina! I hope we can be friends!”



Switchblade and Siren: Diagon Alley 

  * Switchblade was just taking a break from shopping at Florean Fortescue’s Ice Cream Parlor 
  * “Hey, can I sit here?” asked a blonde girl, holding her ice cream.
  * “Sure!”
  * “I’m Siren by the way. What’s yours?”
  * “Switchblade” 
  * “Cool name! Have you got all of your supplies for school yet?”
  * “No, I haven’t got my wand yet.”
  * “I haven’t either. Let’s go together!”
  * “Hold up let me get ice cream and let us finish before we go. What flavor is that?”
  * “Peanut butter and strawberry; it's really good!”



The Quartet: 9 ¾ 

  * “I just run into the wall, Siren?” 
  * “That's what my mom told me.” 
  * Next to them, they hear Hina and Cece.
  * “Watch me Hina; you just run through the wall.”
  * Cece proceeds to run through the platform with the three of them staring in awe.
  * After they all get through, they board the express
  * “There aren't any ones that are empty anymore”
  * “I mean we could just ask someone with two to let us share a compartment, Cece.”
  * “My introvert self could never-”
  * “You can sit with us!” Switchblades cut in though the compartment right in front of them.
  * “Thanks!”, Hina squealed as she dragged Cece in with her.



The Trip to Hogwarts:

  * They sit in silence for the first 3 minutes until Siren speaks up.
  * “What Hogwarts house do you guys want to be in.”
  * “What’s that?”, Switchblade asks.
  * “In Hogwarts, there are four houses: Gryffindor, the house which is for the brave, Hufflepuff, the house for the loyal and patient, Ravenclaw, who is for the wise, and Slytherin, who is for the wise,” Cece explained. “How do you not know this? My gut tells me you’re a pure-blood.”
  * “My parents died and I lived with muggles if that's what you call them, for most of my life.”
  * “Oh, I’m sorry.”  
They sat in awkward silence until they heard something.
  * “Anything off the carts, dearies?” (The trolly lady is so underrated it's sad)
  * “I’ll take something!”, Hina said to end the silence as she got the chocolate frogs.
  * Siren got some of the pepper imps, Switchblade got the cauldron cakes, and Cece get Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans 
  * After the lady strolled away Hina started to look at the 5 chocolate frogs she bought.
  * “Cece, what are these?”  
“Those are chocolate frogs, they have collectible cards in them.”
  * Siren started to breathe fire as Hina and Switchblade both held on to Cece for dear life and screamed.
  * “Isn’t this a hazard!?”
  * “Yes, but I mean the fire’s small so it's not too terrible”
  * “The reactions were priceless!”,Siren laughed, “Can I put this on my insta story?”
  * “What’s ‘Insta’?”
  * They all just stared at her
  * “Insta is a social media platform.”
  * “Whats social media?”
  * “It's something to create and share content...Ooh, we should do the bean boozled challenge!”
  * “The what?”
  * Siren took a green one and gagged
  * “Ew gross it tastes like grass.”
  * They all started laughing as they chatted about muggle things and wizard/witchcraft things until they reached Hogwarts.



Sorting hat

Cece: 

_ I see that you may act like a Slytherin at first, but I see a stronger, wise shadow inside you that tells me you think before you do anything so I shall sort you in… _ ”RAVENCLAW!”

Siren:

_ You are a very loyal friend and quickly adapt to situations, I see. Very smart as well; especially in the arts of language. The bravery at heart is strongest in you, so you know what house you shall be in...  _ “GRYFFINDOR!” 

Hina:

_ Protective of others I see. Sweet, bubbly, kind personality, but can turn into anger if provoked. I see some talent and bravery in you but it isn’t as strong as the astronomical amount of kindness within…  _ “HUFFLEPUFF!”

Switch-blade:

_ Strong talent, I see. Wanting to prove your worth and being determined to do so. The personality tells me that you’re loud, energetic, but while hiding all the pain so you don’t hurt someone. A dab of Hufflepuff traits but I see…  _ “SLYTHERIN!”

House besties/ Love interests:

Cece 

house besties:

  * Chisaki Kai



Love interests/finding them hot/attractive:

  * Kai
  * Tensei(Gryffindor)



Siren

House besties:

  * Uwabami
  * Takeyama Yu (Mt. Lady)



Love interest:

  * Dabi (Slytherin) 



Switchblade

House besties:

  * Kayama Nemuri
  * Takami Keigo
  * (friends with everyone though)



Love interests:

  * N/A 
  * But Yamada Hizashi (aka. Present Mic) (Gryffindor) has a crush on her.



Hina

House besties:

  * Fukukado Emi (Mrs. Joke)
  * Taishiro Toyomitsu (Fat gum)
  * Also friends with everyone



Love interests: 

  * Taishiro (obviously) 




	6. Not Gonna lie Red and Blue are Always Sus-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> among us head cannon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can officially say that I am failing English... I'll update this weekend so until then there's this very short chapter. I am sorry. Also, my name is idiashroud on Among us and I'm white so if you see me I'm not sus.

Cece:

Girl- I-

Very Cayan or white vibes 

We all know she can’t lie (Idk in text but)

Like everyone either believes her 

Or she's really quiet for some reason

Motto? Trust no one

Checks camera every time she completes a task

Most likely killed first

If she was an imposter tho…

Probably really good

Switch-Blade:

*laughs maniacally behind screen*

Lime green or yellow vibes

Dies by voting

Stalks the killer after death

Is the type to kill where the body is less likely to be found 

Addicted to using vents

Either pro or not that good

Invites others a lot

Trusts Mic though

Siren:

“I knew it was you, Brown-”

Pink or orange

But not the type to press the button for no apparent reason

Wants to kill victims with style

Master of not getting caught

Does the tasks the quickest

Most likely the confused one

Very interesting when she's in the game

Does the tasks if not done after death

Mina

“SHOW US THE FRICKING EVIDENCE!”

Very violent red or yellow vibes

The terrible liar at the game

Trusts people wayyy to easily

Wears a hat and/or pets

Is always accused of imposter online

Uses sabotage often

Probably doesn’t vent often either

Detective of the group


	7. Just some reasons why I am not updating (sorry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, uh me and my depressed tired failing self just panicking over everything in my life (yay)

*All the staff decorating for Halloween*

Aizawa: It’s oddly quiet this past month. It almost feels like we’re missing someone-

Mia(author): I’m back!

Cece:*sips alcohol* Well look who's back after a month of not posting.

Mia:*hides behind door* I can explain this…

Switchblade:*eating the Halloween candy* Let’s hear it

Mia: My wifi went down and I had my psat and other tests to take/study for. And my google docs just a;lkdsj;laskdjfh (translation: broke or something idk it deleted my things)

Siren: Oh? Weren’t you on TikTok for 30 mins each day? And weren’t you on discord?

Mia:*Looks away*

Mina:*drawing on a pumpkin drinking the infamous pumpkin spice latte* So now that you are done with all of that, you're gonna be posting right?

Mia: So- unfortunately- I- uh am going to do my 6 late assignments and avoid the fandom for another week because of the duet that scarred me- (yes the one on TikTok)

Cece: Wanna have some therapy? I mean sounds like you had a rough week *holds some Halloween Oreos and cookies*

Mia: While we’re at it Imma rant about my health science teacher that doesn’t wear a mask while teaching and how my Spanish grades are failing. Also, I made a theory on how the school is secretly involved with the selling of vapes because my school probably runs on capitalism. So buckle up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My mental health? dead.  
> Am I passing? No. Should have never took advanced classes for Spanish duing online classes  
> Last part? Based off of a true story that makes me want to yeet myself because I am the closest to the teacher so... RIP.   
> Therapy in real life? No. I have my twisted wonderland boys to help me get over my lack of sleep and stress- 
> 
> I would like to know how to stop playing the yarichin Bitch club opening on repeat I would like to know how that is accomplished.


End file.
